I Will Find You: I Promise
by Richard Wisker Lover x
Summary: Maddy has left Stoneybridge, Shannon, Tom and Rhydian. It's all because of Dr. Whitewood. One day Maddy finds out something about her and Rhydian so she sets off with Jana. Once she and Jana meet Rhydian, Jana acts different. She doesn't act like Maddy's friend any more. She starts to fall for RHYDIAN. Set just after series 2 of Wolfblood. (My name used to be 'Wolfblood Lover X')
1. Heartbroken on both POV's

**Hey guys! So this is my first chapter and my first fanfiction! I'm really sorry if its kinda rubbish, but I promise that I will try my best ... So here it is! Enjoy!**

Maddy had just left Stoneybridge behind along with her best friends. One of them _more_ than a best friend. She was walking towards the wild pack. To _Jana_. She wished she could be happy, but she couldn't. Every step she took broke her heart even more. She was walking away from Shannon. From Tom. Her two best friends who stuck by her forever, even in primary school. And of course Rhydian. The more-than-a-best-friend friend. The once 'Lone Wolf' who Maddy welcomed into her pack. Her best friend. No, her _soul mate_. She loved him. He loved her. He made a promise. _She_ made a promise and she meant it. _She will find him. She will. Whatever it took she will find him. She will. _

~ Maddy's POV ~

We arrived just outside the wild pack. I could smell wild wolfbloods everywhere. We had definately arrived.

I saw Jana talking to Rhydian's mother while she walked. _Rhydian_ ... A tear ran down my cheek. Another tear. Ugh! These stupid tears! They just kept falling. I couldn't stop them.

'Maddy? Maddy ... MADDY!' Jana realised i was here. She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. 'OH MY GOSH IT'S SOO GREAT TO SEE YOU! WHY ARE YOU HERE? I CAN'T BELIEVE ... Maddy? W-W-What's wrong?' Jana saw my tears and wiped them off my tear stained face. She had concern on her face and she comforted me.

'Jana ...' I said said in a low, hurt whisper. That was the only word that came out my mouth. I started to quietly sob in her chest as _I_ threw my arms around her.

~ Rhydian's POV ~

Grrr! I kicked a log while walking back to the Vaughn's house. Stupid Dr. Whitewood! She took Maddy away from me. My blood boiled both in anger and in hurt. I ran faster to the Vaughn's trying to cool it off.

I stopped running. Why was I outside Maddy's house? Oh no ... I already miss her so much that I'm following her scent. Her scent from the _past_. I fell to the floor and sobbed.

'I need her back ...' I whispered to myself, but I knew I couldn't do anything.

**So that was my first chapter! Did u guys like it? Hope that you did! Please leave a review, constructive criticism is appreciated. **


	2. Explanations and Decisions

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! I'm really sorry that the first chapter was really short, so I promise that this chapter will be longer! Here ya go!**

~ Maddy's POV ~

Jana lead us into the centre of the pack. The main meeting point. She gave us some meat and built us a warm fire (the fire was covered with a big glass bowl of course!). Ceri (Rhydian's mother) sat down next to me mam and dad while _I _ sat next to Jana.

'Maddy what happened?! Are you okay? Has something happened?' Jana put her arm around me and started asking questions. I closed my a eyes for a couple of seconds getting ready to explain all the grief that had struck me just a few hours ago. _Just a few hours ago. _It seemed like days.

'Well ... Do you remember Dr. Whitewood? The woman who suspected us as Wolfbloods while the whole great-great-great uncle William thing happened?' I started. Jana growled at Whitewoods name. I'm guessing she still remembers her ... She nodded. 'Liam suspected us to be 'werewolves' and he told Dr. Whitewood. Oh and there's a tunnel thing at Aerns Hollow that leads to our den. I think that William built it ... Anyway he followed the tunnel and ended up in our den. He took a dog che- _Dads dog chew _and sent it to Dr. Whitewood. Dr. Whitewood tested it and-and-and she-she knows what we are!' I started stuttering towards the end because- actually I don't know why I did that ... It just came naturally.

Jana's eyes went yellow when I told her Whitewood knew. She growled.

'So you came here because you were in danger?' Jana was trying to understand. She was obviously trying to take the information in. It was big news after all ... I nodded. She hugged me, and I returned the hug.

Jana suddenly let go. Her eyes in panic. 'Wait ... W-W-What about ... Rhydian?!' Then I explained. Again. 'But that awful woman doesn't know about him, right?' She asked reassuring herself. I nodded.

We all sat in silence trying to take in every event that had happened. It was all so sudden. It had only been three and a half hours since Rhydian asked me out on a date. I would have loved that ... I smiled to myself. _Yes, yes I would have_

~ Rhydians POV ~

I entered the empty Smith's house. Their scent could still be smelt. Wait, but ... Whose scent was that? One word. Whitewood. I could sense my veins turning black, my eyes turning yellow. NO. I have to stop. She'll be after me if she knows I'm a Wolfblood. I could feel my teeth rotting. _No Rhydian, stop! Think about what Maddy would say to this. _Maddy ... My face softened. My eyes returned blue. My teeth turned white. My veins aren't black anymore.

I walk to the dining room. I walk to Whitewood.

I see her rummaging through the cupboards. She's hungry for DNA. Suddenly, I feel a rush of anger, and before I can do anything ...

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' I scream. 'YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ENTER SOMEONE ELSE'S PROPERTY WITHOUT PERMISSION!' She acts surprised. _Acts. _

'Oh, are you a friend of the Smiths? Rhydian, I presume?' She says calmly with a sly smirk on her face. Wait, how does she know who I am? Almost reading my mind, she says, 'Yes, I know about you. How you pounce on people in anger. How your eyes turn golden when you're angry. Liam told me ... Werewolf,' I feel my eyes getting 'golden', anger burning through my body. My hands are shaking. My knees are bending. I am ready to pounce.

~ Jana's POV ~

I was trying to take in everything Maddy had told me. I was worried about her. She must feel broken right now. Leaving Tom. Shannon. Rhydian. I wanted to do something to help cheer her up. Maybe I should ask her about how everyone is. Was. But would that upset her more? Well, I _am _dieing to find out ...

'So, Maddy ... How is everyone? Tom, Shan, Rhydian? Is Jimi being as annoying as ever?' I tried to joke in an attempt to cheer her up. It worked. She let out a slight giggle.

'Yep, Jimi will always be the same ... Hahah! But, Tom and Shannon are fine. I really miss them ... They've always stuck by me, even in primary school! We've been best friends forever ... And Rhydian ... Rhydian ...' She trailed off letting a single tear drop down her cheek. I wished I could make her feel better, but ... I don't know how. She quickly wiped it and carried on. She told me about the date. The kiss. I smiled. I knew it was coming. It was obvious! Soon, the rest of the pack came snarling and growling at Maddy and her parents.

'Ugggggh! Tames ...?!'

'NO! Don't DO THAT! They are friends! Tames are the same as us, but they decide they like to calmly transform instead of running wild. It's their choice!' I reply, trying not to offend anyone. Wow. I had a _lot_ of explaining to do ...

**So that was the second chapter! Please leave a review! I'm really sorry if that wasn't as long as you'd like ... If so, please tell me in the review and I will make it MUCH longer next time! Ciao X**


	3. Bad Choices

**Hey guys! Thank you so so much for the amazing reviews! Third chapter, here we go:**

~ Rhydian's POV ~

Whitewood slowly stepped back, not wanting to aggravate me any more than she already had. She had a genuine look of worry and I could tell she was afraid. I did it.

I pounced.

I landed on top of her as she struggled and my teeth began to rot. I was transforming. No, stop Rhydian, STOP! I couldn't.

'PATRICK! PATRICK HURRY UP!' Whitewood managed to choke out those words. Patrick? Wait, whose _Patrick?_ Before I had time to think, something was stabbed into my upper arm. Everything went fuzzy. I uttered out a few words.

'Maddy ... Please help me, please ...' Everything blacked out.

~ Maddy's POV ~

Jana explained what had happened to us to her pack. Personally, I don't think that was a good idea.

'_What?! _These tame idiots let _Calawearas _find out who we are?' An aggressive looking black haired man said. Mam growled at the words 'tame idiots'. To be honest, I felt like growling aswell.

'No! The human found out using human technology! She tested Mr. Smith's DNA!' Jana defended us. I don't know why I ever doubted her ...

Suddenly my chest pulled 'Arrrgh! MAM, DAD! HELP ME!' I screamed in agony. It felt as though someone was trying to rip my heart out. Tears streamed down my straining face. I fell down on the floor. The only words I could hear were 'Maddy .. Please help me, please ...' The voice was a soft whisper. No, a whimper. It sounded panic strucken. It also sounded familiar ... It _was _familiar! Rhydian! I let out another shout. I needed to know what was going on! _Eolas. _That was the answer. _Eolas._I touched the soil underneath me ... Argh! My head buzzed, I was in excruciating pain. I fell lying down on the floor shaking. Pylons. The only words I could think of: Rhydian's in trouble. With those words, the world blackened.

~ Emma's POV ~

'Arrrgh! MAM, DAD! HELP ME!' I broke out of conversation with Ceri and Daniel. Maddy? I looked at Dan. He looked at me. It was Maddy. We looked in her direction as she fell to the floor. She let out another shout. 'Argh! I broke out of my trance and ran at full speed toward her. She fell on her back an dstarted shaking. I fell on my knees and touched her straining, tear stained face.

'Jana! Pack Healers!' I shouted across to Jana who was already running to us, panic stricken. She noddded and turned to the opposite direction shouting something in Welsh.

'Pet? Pet, whats wrong? What happened? Maddy?' She stopped moving. Her eyes were shut. 'No! Madeline Smith, don't you DARE die on me! Maddy ...?' My eyes welled up. Not my Maddy. Please. Not my Maddy.

~ Rhydian's POV ~

I finally managed to open my eyes. _Where was I? How did I get onto this bed? Why am I chained to it? _Whitewood. Stupid Dr. Whitewood. She's going to experiment on me? No ... She won't. Will she?

'Ahhh ... The lab rat is awake!' She said with a patronising laugh. _Lab rat?!_ This made me really angry. My veins ... The only thing that changed. My veins. I felt my arms fly into the air, metal scattering everywhere. Whitewood gasped. This time, she didn't act surprised. She- She was _scared._I just realised what I had done. _I broke out of the chains. _I have a chance to run. I ran at top speed. I burst out through the doors. I ran for my life. _Where would I go? __The Vaughn's. _They didn't believe I was a werewolf. They would protect me. That's were I'm going. The Vaughn's.

~ Jana's POV ~

After I told the pack healers to follow me to Maddy, I ran back to Emma, Daniel and Maddy. The pack healers reluctantly started to heal Maddy after I gave them a stone cold glare. Emma had tears welling up in her eyes and I think Daniel did too. I was worried. What happened?

* * *

It was morning. We had all fallen asleep watching Maddy being healed. I jerked up, remembering the situation. The healers were packing up.

'She's healed. She tried Eolas under our pylons. But that's not all. We don't know what it is, but there's something else.' With that the healers ran off with all their potions.

'Jana?' Maddy?

**So, did u enjoy it? ;) Hope ya did! Please leave a review! I will try to update every day, but I'm afraid I probably won't be able to tommorow because I have to finish off a school project as my school half-term is over on Monday! :s If I _do_ update tomorrow it will probably be late at night. Sorry! I'll try to update soon! ~ Wolfblood Lover X**


	4. The Best Foster Mother

**Hey, so you know I said I couldn't write a new chapter today? Well ... I was wrong! I just woke up in the middle of the night- Well, ****_morning_**** and I can't get back to sleep, so I decided to dedicate my time to you guys! Enjoyyyyy ...**

~ Rhydian's POV ~

I burst in through my foster parents' front door and called out for my 'mum'.

'Mum! Mum! There's this really _mad _scientist chasing me! Mum, she's calling me a _werewolf!_' I lied. Sort of. I was actually quite proud of myself. I sounded genuinely scared and worried.

'WHAT?!' Mrs. Vaughn gasped while running down the stairs, and them she cupped her hands on my cheeks. Great timing too. I could smell Whitewood. She ran in through the open front door.

'John, call the police!' Mum shouted up the stairs to Mr. Vaughn. Then she faced Whitewood. 'And you! You! You're calling _my son_ a werewolf?' How DARE YOU!? Get off my property and OUT OF MY HOUSE _RIGHT NOW!' _Wow. She was feisty!

'Oh ... More werewolves? I know your little secret. I know what you are! You're monsters. Animals!' Oh. My. Gosh. She thinks _Mrs. Vaughn's is a werewolf!_ I had to stop myself from laughing!

'Excuuuuuuse me?! You think we're werewolves? Shameless WOMAN! You're a _grown woman! _Start acting like one! GET OUT!' Now Mrs. Vaughn was screaming out her words. It really hurt my ears. Suddenly I heard a police siren. Two men ran out the police car, one with a metal handcuff. They stood in front of Whitewood.

'Dr. Rebecca Whitewood, you are under arrest for harassing a teenage boy and his family of being a fictional species known as werewolves.' One said while putting on the metal handcuffs on her wrists.

'What, no you can't do that?! I am experimenting with proof of the existence of werewolves!' She desperately tried to explain but no one believed her! 'Rhydian Morris, THIS IS NOT OVER!' She said while being driven off, disappearing into the night. A police woman stayed talking and apologising to Mrs. Vaughn. Whitewood was gone! She's gone. Maddy can come back! Wait ... But how?

~ Maddy's POV ~

I woke up. I slowly got up. I saw Jana talking in Welsh to some ... Pack Healers? Mam and dad are curled up next to me asleep. I slowly get up.

'Jana?' I ask in a quiet voice. She sharply turns around, looking shocked that I'm still alive.

'Maddy!' She runs to me and hugs my tightly. 'What happened?' I explain about the voice. Me using Eolas. She looks down at the floor biting her lip.

'Jana ... What's wrong ...?'

'It's The Pull of the endangered sou- No ... It can't be, can it?' Jana whispers to herself but I can hear it. _The Pull Of the Endangered what?_

_~ Rhydian's POV ~ _

I woke up on my bed. Thank God it was _my_ bed. Not a bed in Whitewoods _stupid_ lab. It was morning time. I think I fell asleep on the sofa in the lounge and Mr. Vaughn carried me (I feel sorry for him) up into my room. Mrs. Vaughn had a _really_ long chat with the policewoman. I had to be there for them to clarify information, then I think I fell asleep.

'Rhydian, are you awake? You have school!' Mr. Vaughn shouted from downstairs. Oh no ... _School_. I had school. I felt as though it was a new moon day. I couldn't be bothered to go to _school! _

'Coming, dad!' I had to call him dad now and I had to call Mrs. Vaughn mum. It felt uncomfortable, but ... I had to. I jumped out of bed and entered the bathroom. Once I had finished in there, I walked back to my room to change into my uniform. This took me only 6 minutes due to my wolf speed. When I had done that, I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs. I took a piece of toast and ran out the door.

'Bye!' I almost forgot to say bye to the best foster mother ever ... And my foster father.

I ran through the woods like I usually did. But ... Only, it was without Maddy ...

I walked into school. I saw him. Wait, what was _he_ doing here?! He shouldn't be here! I completely forgot about him. It was ...

**Ooooooh ... Cliffhanger alert! Both on Rhydian's POV and Maddy's POV! Heehee, sorry about that, just had to do it! Until next time ... Ciao! X**


	5. Should I Leave?

**Hey guys! I couldn't leave you guys like this for long! You're all trying to guess whats gonna happen next! The suspense was killing you! Anyway ... Here it is:**

~ Maddy's POV ~

'Jana!' I practically screamed in front of her face. 'The Pull of The Endangered _what?!'_ She glared at me before answering. She looked as though she was unsure of telling me.

'Well ... Umm ...'

'Jana ...' I said in a dangerous tone.

'Fine! I meant The Pull of The Endangered Soul Mate!' She shut her eyes tightly before carrying on. 'You showed all the symptoms! Your chest pulling, the voice in your head ...'

'Yeeeeessss, but what does it mean?!'

'You said it was Rhydian's voice, correct?' I nodded. 'It's easy for a Wolfblood to find their soul mate because when your soul mate calls out for help when you're far away from each other, your heart feels pain and your soul mate's cry for help- in this case _Rhydian's_ call for help circulates in your head!'

I was frozen. _What?! _Rhydian is my soul mate. _Rhydian Morris_ is me soul mate. I loved him and all, but ... _me soul mate?_ Wasn't that a bit of an exaggeration? But maybe it wasn't ... _Rhydian? You're me soul mate. You're me_ _freaking soul mate._

~ Rhydian's POV ~

Patrick. _It was Patrick. _What?! Shouldn't he have gone down with Whitewood? I need to run. He knows what I am. He saw me on the verge of transformation. Back to the Vaughn's! Thats it! Wait ... No! They've just left for work! Shoot. I'm on my own.

~ Maddy's POV ~

Wait! _You're me soul mate in trouble!_

'Jana! He's in trouble! I'm leaving.' I have to. I get up ready to run. Someone pulls me down.

'Hey! Where d'you think your going young lady?' Dad. Ugh! Why'd he have to stop me!? Ughhh!

'RHYDIAN'S IN TROUBLE, AND I'VE DECIDED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! LET. ME. GO!' I scream struggling to escape from his grip.

'You'll do no such thing,' Now mams awake. Great. 'How d'you know he's in trouble? He's back in Stoneybridge! We're in the wild!'

'MAM!' How do I explain this? 'The Pull of The Endangered Soul Mate! Put. Me. Down!' He did. I could have run off, but I didn't. Instead I stared at mam and dads confused, shocked face. They exchange looks that say 'wow? already? no, it can't be' and then they look at Jana. So do I. She nods.

'Emma, she's leaving.'

'What?! How can you make that decision?'

'Rhydian's in trouble'

'What if she was imagining it?'

'What if she's not?'

'Rhydian's like a son to me, but what if Maddy can't find her way back?'

'Let her take Jana'

'Dan! She's the leader of the pack!'

'Ceri can take her place for a few days'

Mam and dad argue amongst themselves. They look at Jana and she responds:

'Mr. Smith's right. Ceri can handle it. I_ know _its The Pull of The Endangered Soul Mate! I can feel it in her!'

* * *

Before I know it, I'm quickly packing a bag full of clothes with Jana. We say bye to the pack and my parents. We run off. We will save Rhydian. _We will._

Rhydian's POV ~

I freeze. I don't know what to do. Damn me for being early. There's no one around! Suddenly, I hear two voices calling out my name behind me. I quickly turn around to find Tom and Shannon running towards me, glaring at Patrick as they reach me, I quickly mouth 'Whitewoods assistant' hoping that they can help me. They understood.

'Umm ... You shouldn't be here! All visitors have to report to the headmasters office first!' Shannon spoke up. Really?! _That's_ the best she could come up with?

'Funny. I think you should know the truth about Rhydian Morris. YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH AN ANIMAL. A WEREWOLF! I've seen him transform with my own eyes!' Patrick replied. Idiot.

'Phfft! Mate, you trying to tell me I'm hanging out with a werewolf? You're having a laugh!' Tom fake laughed. But it was a _believable _fake laugh.

'Werewolves are fictional!' Shannon says.

'Hey, what's all this about werewolves?' I hear a third voice. We all whip our heads around finding Mr. Jefferies walking towards us.

_'He_ is saying Rhydian's a werewolf! Sir, can you believe it?!' Tom turns around and points at- Points at _nothing. Patrick's gone. _

'Who?' Asks Jefferies at a startled looking Tom. I'm saved. Thank God.

* * *

~ Maddy's POV ~

We've been running for half an hour now. That's when I smell Rhydian's scent. His sweet, lovely- _Shut up Maddy! _That's when I see him. And Tom. And Shannon. And Jefferies.

~ Rhydian's POV ~

Wait ... Whats that smell? It's two other wolfbloods! I slowly turn my head around while the other two talk with Jefferies. It's ... It's J-Jana? And ... Is that Maddy? Wha ...? Am I imagining this? I freeze. I'm staring at Maddy. Jana's staring at me in ... In a really weird way.

~ Jana's POV ~

We arrive and I see Mr. Jefferies, Tom and Shannon. And obviously Rhydian. Wow. Is- Is he staring at_ me?_ He is! I think ... With his sea blue eyes, his beautiful blonde hair, his ... _Jana! Snap out of it! He's Maddy's soul mate! You have no chance! Or do I? Maybe he only appears to be Maddy's soul mate because of my absence ... It's possible ... _Wait ... He's not staring at_ me ..._ he's staring at _Maddy._ A sudden emotion rushes through my body, an emotion that I've never felt before ... Is it ... Jealousy?

**So, there ya go! The tension has started ... Muwahaha ]:D Anyway, I'm really sorry, but it might be a while before a next update because school is starting again! After all, it _is _my first year at secondary school and with an academic scholarship and I don't want to distract myself and lose it! But, I ****_will_**** try and update at least twice on the weekends ... Again, I'm _really _sorry ... *puppy dog eyes* ~ Wolfblood Lover X**


	6. Hugs and Smiles

**Hi again! Its the weekend (Woohoo!) so I can update now! Chapter 6 ... A ****_very _****smiley chapter :) Here we go!**

~ Rhydian's POV ~

A thousand important questions raced through my confused mind but all I could focus on was Maddy and the fact that she had come back! My heart was literally trying to jump out of my chest. It was weird ... I slowly walked towards the two figures, my forehead slightly creased. My walk suddenly turned into a run. _ITS MADDY!_

~ Maddy's POV ~

Rhydian was staring at my with forehead creased. Had he forgotten me? No, it had only been a day! Seems like _years. _He slowly advanced, his forehead still creased. Suddenly, he breaks into a run. He has a massive smile plastered over his obviously happy face. I feel myself moving fast ... I'm running to him ... I feel my cheeks move up while I smile the biggest smile I have ever smiled.

~ Rhydian's POV ~

I can't stop smiling ... I bet I look like such an idiot, running and smiling! I see Maddy break into a run and smile at me. I stretch my arms out for a massive hug and she does the same. I soon reach her and embrace her tightly as I close my eyes and rest my head on her head and she digs her face into my chest. We must have been doing that for a while because I suddenly hear Jefferies stop arguing with Tom and Shannon.

'Rhydian, what's all this hugging! Have I missed something?' Jefferies says with a jokey sarcastic tone. God, I _hate _Jefferies! He _had_ to embarrass us both and ruin this moment. We quickly break apart and we both shake our heads.

I look over at Tom and Shannon. So does Jefferies. He must be _really _confused.

'Seriously, _have I missed something?' _

_'_No, Mr. Jefferies ...' Maddy says blushing but still staring at Tom and Shannon and smiling.

'Okay ... I'll see you four later, I'm just going to my office to ... sort some things out ...' Jefferies says walking away but looking back at us suspiciously.

Once he's out of sight Tom and Shannon run up to Maddy. Tom is smiling ans Shannon is squealing.

'MADDY! See, I told you she'll find us again!' says Shannon glaring at Tom but hugging Maddy. 'I would have missed you sooo much if you didnt come back!'

'Mads!' Tom almost shouts. 'Ahhhh! I missed you so much!' He joins the hug.

'Aw I missed you guys too!' Maddy suddenly pops her head out the group hug and stretches her hand out towards me. I take it as she pulls me into the hug.

Moments later, we hear a small cough. We all snap our heads out the group hug and find Jana standing with crossed arms. Oops ... We forgot about Jana. We all separate and Shannon approaches her smiling again. And squealing. Again.

'Jana! You're here! Aaaaaah! I missed you so much ... Leader!' Shannon nudges Jana's shoulder and they both laugh.

'I missed you too ... Umm ... Scientist?' We all laugh at this. Tom then steps towards Jana awkwardly with his hands in his pockets.

'Umm ... Hey Jana ... I ... I ...' Tom starts stuttering. Its _obvious _he fancies her. Shannon pushes Tom towards Jana and they begin to hug.

'He likes you!' Shannon suddenly shouts out quickly. Everyone hysterically laughs at this. Except Tom. It never shows when he blushes, but if it did, he would be bright red by now.

'I missed you Tom!' Jana says trying to save Tom from embarrassment. I guess it was my turn now ...

~ Jana's POV ~

Everyone had hugged me now and it was Rhydian's turn now! I was about to smile at the thought of this but I stopped myself thinking Maddy would hate me. He stepped towards me and touched my shoulder with his hand.

'Welcome back, Jana.' He walked back to Maddy and held her hand as they started to walk into school. _He touched my shoulder. He hugs Maddy but touches my shoulder. _I growl. This makes no sense. I grumpily walk into the school. _Rhydian Morris, I will get you. I'll make you hate Maddy. I'll make you love me. I keep to my word._

**I think I used the word 'smile' quite a lot ... I did warn you tho! Anyway I will try and write a chapter tomorrow but it depends because I'm starting to move house and I need to pack ... Anyway, plz leave a comment as they always make me smile! ~ Wolfblood Lover X**


	7. Going Back to School

**Decided to write two chapters today because I really want to get to the main part of this story! Heres another fluffy chapter ...**

~ Jana's POV ~

I had 5 minutes to run to my old caravan and find my old school clothes- Well, the ones I stole from Maddy's washing line the day I met her. Luckily, I had left them on my bed the day I left because I had to quickly change into my clothes for the wild. Wow, I was constantly going down memory lane! I changed into my uniform in 30 seconds and ran out the caravan towards school. While I ran a thought burst in my head. _Maddy said she thought Rhydian was in trouble ... But he's obviously not, is he? Maybe ... It wasn't The Pull of The Endangered Soul Mate after all! _The thought of this made me smile. _I still have a chance with him. I just have to snatch him at the right moment. Luckily, I'm familiar with this operation. Dave snatched my mother away from father when I was 9. I know how he did it. I will do it._

Maddy's POV ~

It felt so comforting to be able to hold Rhydian's hand again. We'd been doing that a lot recently. I looked back and saw Tom and Shan running towards us. Jana was just standig there not knowing what to do. She looked at me for support.

'Go and change into school uniform. 5 minutes,' I mouthed to her. I watched her nod and run off into the woods. I changed my focus to Tom and Shan. I could read their faces which had questions written all over them. They reached us as me and Rhydian stopped walking to look back at them. Shannon nudged me and smiled a cheeky smile.

'Sooo ... You two, huh?' We both knew what she meant and it made me blush like crazy. I didn't dare look up at Rhydian though, but he did. Tom realised that Shan had embarrassed us and spoke up.

'Mate,' he touches Rhydian's shoulder and whispers something in his ear. _What?! What is he saying?!_

~ Rhydian's POV ~

He steps towards me and whispers:

'She won't embarrass you, just show your feelings and act like you don't care!' Well, he knew a lot didn't he ... Soon Shannon opens her mouth again, but Tom joins in.

'Maddy and Rhydian sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Maddy and ...' I lifted up Maddy's chin and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. She stared into mine. Our lips curved into a smile as I leant forward and kissed her softly and she kissed back. I could hear Tom and Shannon faintly cheering. Suddenly, I felt Maddy break apart, let go of my hands and let out a shocked scream.

'Maddy!'

~ Jana's POV ~

_They were kissing! I left them for 5 minutes and they were kissing! _I felt my blood tingle as I run to the fake soul mates. I snarled as I approached them and pounced on Maddy.

'AAAAAAAH!'

'Maddy!'

I feel someone jump on top of me and tear me off. It's Rhydian! He probably did that to stop Maddy from hurting me ... Wait ... Why is he growling at me ...?

'Maddy! Are you okay?!' He runs off to Maddy, leaving me on the floor. _Typical_. I look at Tom and Shan and I see them awkwardly staring at me. Oops. Was I a bit obvious?

'Rhydian ...'

'Mads ...' He says lifting her up. 'What d'you think you're doing?!' He glares at me angrily.

'I ... Umm ... I only wanted to ... Errr ... I was trying to ... To scare Maddy!' I thought of an excuse that Maddy and Rhydian believed. But Tom and Shan didn't. Shan raised her eyes but avoided speaking. Thank God.

'Maybe you should calm down a bit? But ... You look great in your uniform again!' Maddy said. Okay so she still thinks I like her. Good.

'Yeah ... Thanks ... You're lucky you didn't have to change! You came to the wild in your uniform!' This couldn't be more awkward. She nodded and Rhydian looked at me suspiciously. He whispered something in her ear and she did the same. That made me feel even more awkward ... They smiled at each other.

'So ... Umm ... W-Why did you come back? Not that I didn't _want _you ...' She silences him with a hug.

'Dont worry I know what you mean ... Umm ... It's slightly umm ... Awkward? Uhhh ... Well ... Okay let's start with this ...' Maddy starts blushing. This is really awkward. As I mentioned before ... 'Were you in trouble at all? When ... When I left ...?'

~ Rhydian's POV ~

'Were you in any trouble at all? When ... When I left ...?' I froze. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want her to worry, but what if it was important that I told the truth for this situation? After all, I haven't heard the full story ...

'Errr ... Ye- No ... Um no.'

'Oh ... Oh ... Okay ... Well, it doesn't matter then ... I guess what I thought was wrong ... We ... We're not really ...' Oops. She looks disappointed. Wait ... We're not really _what?_

Jana's POV ~

Oh. My. Gosh. Did I just hear that right?!_ He wasn't in trouble!_ They're not really soul mates then are they?! My heart was beating really fast. This was amazing news. For me.

'Oh ... Oh ... Okay ... Well, it doesn't matter then ... I guess what I thought was wrong ... We ... We're not really ...' I do feel a bit sorry for her, but ... She can't s change destiny can she!

'We're not really what, Mads?' Rhydian says looking really eager to know.

'Oh ... Never- Never mind ...' Maddy replies, sadness in her eyes. Rhydian seemed to notice because he takes her hand supportingly. He'll be doing that to me soon! She looks at him and let's go.

'I- I'm sorry Rhydian ... I- have to-' and with that she runs off.

'Maddy! Maddy, wait!' He runs off after her. Oh great. I'm left with the two people who know about my jealousy. Brilliant.

**So, there ya are! I'll try and write another chapter tomorrow ... I can't guarantee that I'll be able to write two, but I'll try! **

**Ciao! X**


	8. Confronting

**Hi, so I have less homework today so I can write a short chapter today! Here y'are!**

~ Jana's POV ~

'What do you think you're doing?!' Shannon spits at me. This tim, I have nothing to say. 'Well?! Am I right in thinking you're jealous of two meant-to-be soul mates?' I flinch at the words 'soul mates'. I hear Tom trying to attract Shan's attention by calling out her name a billion times.

'Urrr ... No?'

'Don't give me that! Just _admit it!_You're jealous!'

'Shannon KELLY!?' Tom is finally heard over Shan's constants shouting.

'WHAT?!' Shannon sounds _really _annoyed.

'Alright, alright! Jeez, I don't think you should be doing this ... Jana's just come back now and we haven't seen her for at least a month now! Why don't you hold this back for a while, yeah?' Tom tries to speak quietly but my wolfblood hearing doesn't really help him ... I'm actually quite offended by the fact that he wants Shan to 'hold it back' for a _bit. _Oh well ... At least it gives me a bit of time to think about why I did it.

'Fine.' She puts her hands up in surrender, then she whispers to Tom (obviously with _my _hearing its not _actually _a whisper) 'You're lucky Maddy didn't hear that. You'd be on the verge of losing a friend, but you'll _definitely _lose a best friend. Its like you don't care about her any more!' Tom's face turns into a sea of worry. Then she steps forward to me, hugs me and whispers in my ear:

'This isn't over.'

~ Rhydian's POV ~

What have I done wrong? I can't think of any possible soloution to my question ... I can smell her scent, and it's really strong. I'm only meters away from her. I can't believe she thought she could outrun me! When we race I'm always faster than her ... I hear panting ... _Yes! I've found her ... No ...? Wait ..._I've lost her scent!

~ Maddy's POV ~

Damn. I hear footsteps behind me. He's catching up to me! I can't believe I thought I could get away from him ... He's way faster than me! I start panting. _I'm soo tired ... Ugh, but he's behind me! How do I get out of this stupid mess?! _That's when I see it. The river. It can lose my scent for a little bit ... I jump in. I hear the footsteps stop.

'You taught me this trick remember? The day we ran from Alric?' I hear his voice behind me. I groan.

~ Rhydian's POV ~

She groans as I help her get up from the river and we sit down. I hold her hands and look into her eyes.

'Maddy? What have I done?' She snaps her head up and a see shock in her eyes.

'What?! No, Rhydian, you haven't done anything wrong!' These words relieve me. Phew!

'Okay, but then why did you run away from me?'

'Well ... I'll tell you the full story ... So I was talking to Jana and then I had this pulling thing in my heart. I could hear your voice begging for me to help you so I tried to use Eolas to find out what happened, but it turned out I was under pylons, so I passed out. When I woke up, I told Jana everything I had heard and she said it was something called "The Pull of The Endangered Soul Mate" which is when you hear your soul mates cry for help. I came back thinking you were in trouble ... but ... well, it turned out your not and ... You're not my ... Well, you know ...' Oh. So I guess it was a mistake lying. This was so much to take in! _I'm Maddy's soul mate! _

~ Maddy's POV ~

He was silent for ages. Well what felt like ages. I guess he doesn't really fell the same about me. He seems really surprised. I need to get away. This is the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me. I need to go somewhere he doesn't know about. Wait, he knows every place that I know! But if I go to the wild, mam and dad will stick up for me. Jana's safe with Shan and Tom, I'll come back for her tomorrow. I quickly get up and run. I run like I've never ran before.

~ Rhydian's POV ~

I'm just about to tell her the truth when she quickly gets up and she runs as fast as I've ever seen her run before. Arrghhhh! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! I NEED TO LEARN TO SPEAK THE TRUTH STRAIGHT AWAY! ARGHH!

'MADDY!' I shoot off after her.

**So, I have two ideas running through my head but I don't know which one to pick! Help! All I'm gna say is Maddian or Janian?**

**Thanx bye! X**


	9. The Truth Needs To Come Out

**Haven't got that much homework today (again! Yay!) so I can write a short chapter!**

~ Maddy's POV ~

I'm nearly there ... Just a bit left to go ...

~ Rhydian's POV ~

I see Maddy ahead of me but I can't catch her up! Come on Rhydian!

~ Maddy's POV ~

Yes! I've made it! I see dad.

'DAD!' He looks at me quickly.

'Maddy?' He starts to jog up to me. 'Where's Jana and Rhydian?'

'He- She- SoIFoundRhydianButHeWasn'tInTroubleAndHeSaidThatHe NeverWasSoIRanAwayAndItWasReallyEmbarrassingBecaus eRhydianKnowsThat-' I said it really fast in one breath because I was really panicky about Rhydian arriving here.

'Woah, woah, woah! Slow down! All I heard was Rhydian's name ...'

'Okay, basically, dad, I'm staying with you in the wild. Without Rhydian.'

'No! Maddy! Please let me explain!' A voice screams out from behind.

~ Rhydian's POV ~

'He- She- SoIFoundRhydianButHeWasn'tInTroubleAndHeSaidThatHe NeverWasSoIRanAwayAndItWasReallyEmbarrassingBecaus eRhydianKnowsThat-' Wait, she was embarrassed? Why? It's only me ... I'm dying to tell her the truth. The next thing I hear is:

'Okay, basically, dad, I'm staying with you in the wild. Without Rhydian.' WHAT?! NO! I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING, I'M LOSING HER!

'No! Maddy! Please let me explain!' She snaps her head around and I see- Are they- Tears?

'Rhydian, there's nothing _to _explain! I made a huge mistake and you're probably gonna hate me now-'

'Maddy, no! I need to tell you the truth! I lo-' I stop. I smell another wolfblood.

~ Jana's POV ~

She lets go of me._ 'This isn't over.' How can she- _My thoughts are interrupted by Tom.

'Umm ... Shouldn't we go look for Mads and Rhydian now?' I nod. I was going to look for Rhydian anyway. Oh and Maddy. Obviously.

'Yeah. I can pick up their scent. Come on, follow me.'

'No, Jana, we'll just hold you up. You're faster than us. You go, right Shan?' Shannon gives him a death stare but then reluctantly nods.

I nod in approval and run off, following Rhydian's faint scent.

* * *

I finally arrive. Outside my pack's meeting point. Wait what?! Outside my pack's meeting point? I decide not to reveal myself yet so I start to listen while hiding behind a chunky tree trunk.

'Rhydian, there's nothing _to _explain! I made a huge mistake and you're probably gonna hate me now-' Maddy says. I damn right hope so.

'Maddy, no! I need to tell you the truth! I lo-' NO! He was going to say he loves her! Aaaaarghhh! I feel my blood boiling again. I stop thankfully. I stop to think about what he said. There's a truth?

~ Rhydian's POV ~

'Maddy, no! I need to tell you the truth! I lo-' He stops.

'Truth?' I say. He turns his full attention on me.

'Yes, Maddy ... I love-' Suddenly I see Jana run in. She puts her arms around his neck.

'There you are!' She presses her lips against his.

'Rhydian?' I find myself slowly backing away. Rhydian pushes Jana back.

'Jana!' He looks at her as his veins turn black and his eyes turn golden. He snarls at her, but I still back away. 'Maddy! Maddy, this is nothing, I don't even know what she's doing. Maddy, you know I wouldn't do that! Listen to me ...' He slowly advances to me. I step further back. I get faster and a faster at stepping back until it turns into a run. I hear him call out my name several times in desperation, but I still run. I hear dad calling mam. I run as fast as I can. I don't know where I'm going but I run.

~ Emma's POV ~

'What?! Where is she now then?' Dan just told me everything that had happened in the last few minutes.

'Emma, I- I don't know ...'

'Well then let's find her!' How could Daniel just let my daughter go trike that?! 'Why didn't you stop her?!'

'She was fighting! I didn't know it would lead to her running off! Now let's go before her scent disappears!'

'No.' Rhydian speaks up after fighting wolf to wolf with Jana. Dan had to step in before Rhydian injured Jana badly. 'I need to fix this. I'll go.' With that he runs off.

'Pet, no! Rhydian!'

**So there's chapter 9! I only get two subjects of homework tomorrow, so if I can, I'll try to write another chapter. Sorry this one was so short but I have to revise for a geography test! Aaaaah! **

**Ciao for now X**


	10. Let Me Tell You The Truth

**Hellooo! I've been hearing a lot about sequels lately ... I can think of something for the sequel but should I do it? In this chapter, something extremely surprising happens! It has something to do with Jimi ... Hehe! Anyway, here's the tenth chapter X**

~ Jana's POV ~

My leg really hurts. Rhydian bit into it when he started fighting me wolf to wolf. Even though its not deep, it still hurts ... There was a truth behind it all. Rhydian said he didn't want Maddy to worry, so he lied about not being in danger. _Maybe they are soul mates after all ... _I am walking back to the school. It's only 8:45am! 15 minutes until school starts ... I start thinking about everything that has happened. Rhydian isn't really an easy target that I can make my soul mate. He's way too stubborn about being Maddy's. I feel sorry for them. I've messed up everything. I know Maddy, she won't forgive him. She won't.

~ Maddy's POV ~

I want to forgive him. Something tells me that he had nothing to do with Jana. Maybe that's just what I _want_ to believe ... I'm so out of breath ... He won't know where I am ... I don't know where I am to be honest! I drop down onto the floor. I smell someone. UGH! WHY DOES HE ALWAYS HAVE TO FIND ME WHEN I'M OUTTA BREATH?!

~ Rhydian's POV ~

I jump down from the tree I was in to try in find her. I walk towards her. I sit myself down next to her. She's panting and ... crying. Wow, I've never felt this much guilt before.

'Maddy?'

'What do _you _want?' She's staring at the ground with her legs crossed.

'I just- Please let me explain ...?' She slowly nods once reluctantly. 'I lied.' She looks up at me quickly, her eyes big.

'W-What d'you mean?' She sounds tense.

'When you asked me if I was in trouble and I said no, I lied.' I see relief wash over her. I carry on. 'I was in trouble. Whitewood caught me. I went to Mrs. Vaughn and she went mad! Whitewood's in prison now ...' She still stares at me, gobsmacked. I need to say more. 'What just happened now was nothing! Jana's jealous because she has no mate ... I'm sorry, Maddy.' To my surprise, she looks at me and intertwines our fingers together.

'So am I.' she whispers smiling.

'B-Before we were interrupted ... I was going to say that I love- I love you.' I finally got everything out. Finally! She smiles widely.

'I love you too.'

~ Maddy's POV ~

We're both in a trance with each others eyes. Rhydian slowly leans in. I find my eye lids shutting and I start to lean in too. We are millimetres apart until mam and dad come running in. We quickly break apart and stand up.

'Maddy! Rhydian! Oh! Thank God we found you!' Mam says walking towards me, tears welling up in her eyes. She smiles and places her right hand onto my right cheek. I cover her hand with my own and smile back.

'We're so glad that you're safe! You both worried us so much!' Dad speaks up pullingus all into a group hug. I have a feeling that Rhydian grabs onto me the tightest. Maybe he was worried about me too ...

Moments later, we step away from each other. Mam and dad look at each other and nod once. I'm confused ...?

~ Jana's POV ~

I finally finish explaining everything that had just happened. I obviously miss out the part that I kissed Rhydian. I'll leave that trouble for later ... After a few questions from Tom and Shan, we walk into the classroom at exactly 9:00am.

Everyone is talking loudly but they suddenly stop when I walk into the room. They look at me with confused faces. _Especially_ the three K's!

'I came back for few days.' I explain reading their mind's. Everyone reluctantly nods and continues their conversations. All except for Jimi. He gets up from his chair and starts walking up to me. _Oh great! That's all I need! More trouble._

Tom and Shan walk to their seats as soon as they see Jimi. They don't stick up for me?! I guess they're still upset with me for treating Maddy badly ...

~ Jimi's POV ~

I walk up to her. _Her bright red hair shines in the sunlight ... Her emerald green eyes sparkle beautifully ..._ SHUT UUUP! What did I just say?! I finally reach her bewildered face.

'Jana ... I'm really sorry for everything I've said against you ...' WHAT?! Arghh! The words just came out! There's no taking it back now ... Her eyes widen.

'Urrrrr ... Jimi, are you- are you okay?'

'Yes! I just- I feel like I've said a lot of horrible things to you ... S-Sorry ...' I look down at the floor and start to walk away, annoyed that she didn't respond at all. She quickly grabs my left arm.

'Wait!'

~ Daniel's POV ~

As we step away from each other, Em and I exchange looks that say 'we should go so that they can make up'. Rhydian and Maddy give us a confused look. It makes me chuckle slightly.

'We should go, Dan ... Maddy, you can stay with Rhydian for as long as you want pet ... We'll always be around the wild pack meeting point if you need us, yeah? See you soon!' We kissed the top of Maddy's head and Em kissed the top of Rhydian's head too. They both nodded sheepishly at us as we started to run back to the wild pack.

~ Rhydian's POV ~

We were finally alone ... But ... _School!_

'MADDY! SCHOOL!' I suddenly realised. Maddy gasped and we both ran for it, me clutching Maddy's hand and dragging her through the forest. We knew we'd get there in time if we followed our scent, but ... better safe than sorry ...

At 9:03 we walked into the classroom. We were shocked by what we saw!

~ Maddy's POV ~

We walk into the classroom. What is going on! I am both shocked and confused by the sight in front of me! _Jana is clutching on to Jimi's arm! What?!_

**Hehehe, surprised?! I'll try to update tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed that chapter! X**


	11. Embarrassing Moments

**Hayyyy! I just want to give a quick shout out to madelain-smith for writing a review on every chapter and for always putting a smile on my face when I read them. Thank you so so much! xoxoxo**

~ Jana's POV ~

_Jimi_ is apologising. Jimi is _apologising! _Before I know it I grab onto his arm and tell him to wait! _Luckily_, the whole class it's way too engrossed in their conversations to notice us. Not everyone though ... Tom and Shan are staring at me in total shock. I smell Maddy and Rhydian near the door. _They must have just walked in. They must have made up._ Jimi looks back at me, his eyes gleaming.

'Do you mean it?' I ask, ignoring the bewilderment from my four best friends. He nods as he blushes slightly.

'Uhh ... Yes. Yes I do. And I have something to confess-'

'Right everyone! Sit down!' Jeffries walks in making Jimi groan and whisper in my ear:

'I'll- I'll tell you at lunch, Jana.' Rhydian and Maddy slowly walk to their usual seats looking at me, trying to figure out what had just happened.

~ Maddy's POV ~

I walk to my seat, staring at Jana on the way._ What had just happened ...?_

'What do you think all that was about?' I ask Rhydian in a hushed tone. He shrugs.

'I don't know ... We'll ask Jana at lunch ...' He says. 'And we'll ask her why she did that thing in the woods while we're at it, yeah?' I nod slightly shuddering at the thought. I can tell he does too.

~ Rhydian's POV ~

I see Maddy shudder when I mention what happened at the woods. I involuntarily do the same. The moment still haunts me ... I shudder once more before Jefferies starts shouting at us.

'Maddy! Rhydian! Would you like to share something with the rest of us?'

'No, sir ...' We both say in unison sounding miserable.

* * *

It's finally lunch. The terrible lessons are over! We had Maths, Chemistry, French and English. WORST SUBJECTS EVER. Maddy and I are about to walk up to Jana, when Shannon and Tom stop us.

'Hmmm ...' Shannon pretends to be thinking.

'Soooo ...' Tom starts. I know this is going to end badly ... 'You and Mads! It's way too hard to call you Maddy and Rhydian ... We willlll ... Make up a nickname ...'

'How aboutttt ... Rhaddy!?' Shannon suggests.

'No ... It doesn't seem right ... How abouttt ... Mydian!?' Tom argues.

'No! How about Maddian!?' Shannon argues back.

'Aaaaah ... Yeahhh ...' They both look at each other. Before I can argue, I can't help but think that I like it! I step behind Mads and put my arms around her neck.

'Yes ...?' I whisper into her ear. She turns around, looks up at me, and smiles. I take that as an agreement.

'Yes ... Yes that's fine ...' Mads says, her cheeks turning to a light crimson colour. 'Umm ... But, Rhydian we have something to say to Jana!' Oh I nearly forgot! I quickly nod, grab hold of her hand, and pull her through the pushing teenagers in the lunch hall. I find Jana's scent. What I see is so- I can't explain it. I have no words. The sight in front of me is ... _Horrific? Confusing? _As I said before, I have no words.

~ Jana's POV ~

It is finally lunch break. I am about to go and find Jimi until a hand touches my arm. It's Jimi.

'Jana! Follow me.' He takes me to the end of the lunch hall (where nobody goes). _This chat that he's about to have with me is probably quite private ..._ This makes my stomach feel funny. Shannon described it as 'butterflies'. Apparently it happens to her when she talks to Harry Averwood ...

'So, Jana. Errr ... I don't really know how to say this but ...' He stops as he blushes yet again.

'I promise I won't laugh or do anything upsetting ... Now tell me!' Why can't he just spit it out!

'Fine. I- I- I- I ...'

'Go on!'

'I love you!' _What?! _He shuts his eyes tightly as if he was embarrssed to speak again or to see my reaction. Um, this was not what I expected ... _Jimi_, the mean boy who has said a lot of things about me, loves _me? _Before I can contain myself, I speak.

'I love you too.' _What?! Argh! What did I just say?!_ I slap my hand on my face. I didn't mean to say that! It's not true! _Maybe it is ..._ Wait, NO! I don't know what to think anymore! Jimi opens his eyes and gently takes my hand away from my embarrassed face.

'Jimi?' Before I can say anything else, we both lean in and ... Or lips touch? I want to pull away, but ... I- I just can't! I feel my eyes slowly shut as I get lost into my own little world. I don't notice anyone else ... _It feels as though- Its just me and Jimi left in the world._

**I don't know if I can update tomorrow because I need to do all my homework ... _Unless_ I do it today ... Hmmm ... I'll see ... Lol anyways hope that you enjoyed that chapter! X**


	12. Explain

**I can write a quick chapter before going to bed, so ... Here it is!**

~ Rhydian's POV ~

Are Jana and Jimi ... _Kissing? _I can't describe my feelings at the moment ... I'm really confused! Jana can definitely smell me and Maddy, but, she's choosing to ignore it! I must have missed a lot of information while I was running after Maddy ... This seems really ... Sudden. The whole lunch hall goes silent as they stare at Jana and Jimi.

~ Jimi's POV ~

I don't notice _anything_ around me. I'm half embarrassed and half relieved! I finally told Jana how I feel about her! Suddenly, I hear the conversations in the lunch hall drown out.

'Jimi! What 'you doing?!' It's either Sam or Liam. It's either Sam or Liam?_ It's either Sam or Liam! _They've noticed! I quickly open my eyes and pull away from Jana. She does the same. She must have noticed too! Oh. My. God. Everyone's staring at us! I feel my face burning into a vibrant red colour. This is the most embarrassment I've ever had. Ever.

I see Rhydian and Maddy gawping at us. I see the three K's with their hands clamped over their mouths. I see Sam and Liam with wide eyes staring at each other. I look to my side as I see Jana's face turn into the same shade of her _beautiful_- her hair. This hurts me a bit that she's embarrassed, but so am I. Maddy opens her mouth to speak. Jana notices and quickly whispers to me:

'Quick, Jimi! _Run!'_ I take this as a genius idea and I obey. We run as fast as we can, but Jana is so much faster than me ... She an amazing runner ... She pulls me into a year 7 classroom and she hugs me tightly. I don't know why, but I don't care because I'm enjoying it ... A few moments later, we pull away. The year sevens are in class. Oops! I stare at their traumatised faces. It almost makes me laugh! We slowly step out the room and as soon as I close the door behind me, I burst into laughter. Jana nudges me.

'What?!' She asks, desperate to know.

'It- It- It's- It's their faces!' I finally respond in between fits of laughter. Suddenly, I hear Jana start to laugh too. We both fall on the floor laughing!

* * *

~ Maddy's POV ~

I am walking with Jana and Rhydian. Mr and Mrs Vaughn is letting me sleep over at Rhydian's house for a few days. _Jana_ prefers her caravan. _Moving on to Jana ..._

_'Explain.'_ Me and Rhydian stop walking and say in unison. We both look at each other and smile for a moment. _It's amazing how we think alike ..._ Jane just glares at us.

'What?! Mind your own business!' I'm slightly taken aback by her words!

~ Jana's POV ~

I felt _slightly_ guilty about what I had just said to Rhydian and Maddy, but _what else could I say? _They shouldn't go poking around in someone elses business! I jump as two figures jump out and scare me.

'Boo!' They both shout. It's Tom and Shan. _Great_ ... 'Soo ... Where's Maddian?' Oh, so they probably didn't hear about the incident with me and Jimi ... Wait, _Maddian?_

'_Maddian?_ Who's _Maddian?!'_ I ask, surprised.

'Oh, we call _Maddy and Rhydian_ 'Maddian' because its shorter to say _and_ _cute!'_ Shannon explains, squealing. _She squeals a lot ... _Wait ... Wasn't she angry with me? It's almost as if Shannon could read my mind because she answers my question.

'Wondering why I'm not mad at you any more? _Well_ ... You _obviously_ won't be bothering Maddian anymore, you've got Jimi!' Oh. They know about us then. 'But don't worry, it's your business only, so we won't tease you!' Seriously?! It seems like Shannon can see what's going on in my mind! Anyway, at least she won't be bothering me like _Maddian_ ... I turn to Tom. He has a _very_ sad face on. _I think I know why ..._

**So that's the end of the chapter! Do you guys watch Dani's Castle? I asked Fanfiction if they could add a category for it ... And they did! Yay! I have written a story called 'It's An Awkward Kind of Love' and I would really love it if you could check it out and review! I'm trying to keep _both_ storys going, so I will be writing a chapter for this story, then the Dani's Castle story, then this story ... Well, you get the idea! Thanx I will _absolutely_ LOVE YOU if you check out 'It's An Awkward Kind of Love'! xxxxxxxx**


	13. What Have I Done!

**Hey! Thank you to everyone who read my Dani's Castle fanfic! Please spread the word! Also, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while ... I've been updating on my Dani's Castle story quite a lot now ... I thought I should start updating _this one_ now!**

~ Maddy's POV ~

Last nights dinner was _horrible_. Vegetables! _Egh!_ I am really grateful that the Vaughn's are letting me stay over and I really don't _seem_ like I'm grateful, but I am. It had been an exhausting day so me and Rhydian dropped on to the bed as soon as we reached it, and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning on the floor (_yes I had to sleep on the floor. _Rhydian was so mean sometimes! At least he gave me a pillow and duvet though ...). I looked at Rhydian's bed expecting him to be there. He wasn't. _He wasn't! Where is he?!_ I leaped off the floor and started to sniff the room. I followed the smell. Rhydian ran around the room (presumably running from someone) and then jumped out the window! I could also smell someone else ... Not a Wolfblood ... _A human._

~ Rhydian's POV ~

I had to lead Patrick away from my room. _Jeez, does he have a family?! Does he have anything better to do than chase wolfbloods?!_ He had heard about Maddy from Whitewood. I _had_ to save Maddy. I am running as fast as my wolf legs can go. Patrick's actually quite fast!

'STOP YOU LITTLE COWARD! IF YOU WANNA SAVE YOUR LITTLE FRIEND, THEN YOU HAVE TO BAIL REBECCA- I MEAN_ DR. WHITEWOOD_ OUT!' This made me stop. I'm not going to bail Whitewood out of jail! _But I won't put Maddy in danger either ..._ There's only one option ... _NO! I won't do it! What am I saying?!_ But I have to ... No I don't! Before I know it, I am going along with my plan.

I snarl at him and I see him backing away. He breaks into a run - but he's not getting away that easily. I run after him at top speed. I reach him and I leap onto his back, wrestling him down to the hard floor. He screams in agony, but I can't stop myself. The urge is too strong. He shouldn't have said what he said! My claws have formed. My eyes have changed to the golden colour. My skin has turned into fur ... I have turned into my wolf self. My wolf self has taken over! I can't be responsible for what I do _now ..._ My claws sink into his neck, making Patrick's blood spill out unsparingly. _What am I doing?! _My claws now sink into his chest as he makes a painful groan. His screams have ceased. His _ear rattling screams_ have ceased.

'Even- Even though you- you- you probably won't spare me, _please_- please tell my family- tell my family that _I had no choice._ Tell them- Tell them I was- Tell them I was _forced_ and ...' He manages to choke out some words, occasionally coughing up blood. 'Tell them- Tell them that I- I ... I love them.' His voice lowers down to a whisper.

My wolf self calms down and lets my human form come out. His words shatter my heart. _He was forced._ Probably in some cruel way. _He has a family. _I've taken him away from them ... _I need to revive him._ But- I can't! I see his eyes flutter shut. I feel his strength disappear as I hear one last gasp escape his throat. _Rhydian, what have you done?_

**So that was a short, sad chapter ... Sorry it was so short, but I thought that would be an ideal place to end it! Oh and my name _used_ to be 'Wolfblood Lover X' but I have decided to have my pen name as my crush's name ;) Ciao for now xxx **


End file.
